Ash & Srena love story
by N n Ash
Summary: This is about Ash & Serena's love om childhood to teenage adventure then marriage. Characters:Ash/Satoshi,Serena(real characters from Pokemon XY)& Alice(Ash & Serena's daughter)(16 years old)Curious to know how her parents love story.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOW**__** WE MET:ASH & SERENA.**_

_**chapter:1**_

_**THE FIRST SIGHTED LOVE.**_

_**Ash and Serena's daughter Alice.**_

Alice:Hey,mom.

Serena:Yes,dear.

Ash:Hey,everyone.

Alice:Hello dad!

Serena:Good morning!Sleepy husband.

Alice:Hey,mom,dad.

Ash:Yes.

Alice:Hey,how did you guys meet exactly?

Serena:In childhood or when we went on the adventure?

Alice:First the childhood part.

Serena:We first met in "Professor Oak's Summer Camp"

Alice:Did you have fun there?

Ash:Fun and your mom?She was crying because she was lost.

Serena:I was hurt!

Alice:Enough!Continue the story,please.

Serena:Then we hugged.

Alice:Hugged on first meeting?You guys really are love birds.

Ash:It was an accident.I tried to help you get up because your leg was hurt.

Serena:Then he guided me till the the camp.

Alice:But how did you get hurt?

Ash:I'll tell was afraid of a 'Poliwag'.

Alice:Really mom?You were afraid of a 'Poliwag'?

Serena:I was startled by a 'Poliwag'.

Ash:Its getting late we better sleep.*Yawn*

Alice:You have to tell me everything tomorrow.

Serena:Alright.

Ash:Good night.

_**If you guys want know their teenage love story plz follow my community-**_

_**'Ash & Serena' which is dedicated to their love if you guys have any stories of their love story plz post it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**THIS IS THE REAL MEETING**__** STORY OF ASH & SOME PLACES ARE MADE UP. **_

_**HOW**__** WE MET:ASH & SERENA.**_

_**chapter:1**_

_**THE FIRST SIGHTED LOVE.**_

_**Ash and Serena's daughter Alice.**_

Alice:Hey,mom.

Serena:Yes,dear.

Ash:Hey,everyone.

Alice:Hello dad!

Serena:Good morning!Sleepy husband.

Alice:Hey,mom,dad.

Ash:Yes.

Alice:Hey,how did you guys meet exactly?

Serena:In childhood or when we went on the adventure?

Alice:First the childhood part.

Serena:We first met in "Professor Oak's Summer Camp"

Alice:Did you have fun there?

Ash:Fun and your mom?She was crying because she was lost.

Serena:I was hurt!

Alice:Enough!Continue the story,please.

Serena:Then we hugged.

Alice:Hugged on first meeting?You guys really are love birds.

Ash:It was an accident.I tried to help you get up because your leg was hurt.

Serena:Then he guided me till the the camp.

Alice:But how did you get hurt?

Ash:I'll tell was afraid of a 'Poliwag'.

Alice:Really mom?You were afraid of a 'Poliwag'?

Serena:I was startled by a 'Poliwag'.

Ash:Its getting late we better sleep.*Yawn*

Alice:You have to tell me everything tomorrow.

Serena:Alright.

Ash:Good night.

_**chapter:2**_

**_TEENAGE MEETING_**

next morning...

Alice:The story.

Serena:Eat your breakfast first.

After eating breakfast...

Alice:Now the story?

Serena:Okay okay I'm telling.

Ash:Good morning everyone.

Serena:Have your breakfast quickly.

Ash:Whats the rush?

Alice:You have to tell me the story.

Ash:Story?

Serena:Our love history.

Ash:Our love history?Uh...Yeah I remember now.(I don't remember anything if you ask me)

Serena:Did you say something?

Ash:No,you go ahead with the story

Serena:Then after many years we finally met in Santalune City but he did not remember a thing about me.

Alice:Geez,dad you forgot your own first love?

Ash:She was the one to have the crush on me first.

Alice:Oh!And I thought mom was very boring.

Serena:What did you say?

Alice:No,nothing important.

Serena:Oh! we traveled through the Kalos region together.

Alice:You guys traveled through the Kalos region?Was it exciting?

Serena:Just concentrate on the we fought Yveltal.

Alice:How did you fight it?

Serena:with the help of your father and the other three legendary pokemon:Xerneas,Diacie & Zygrade.

Ash:Tell me about was the most epic part of the journey.

Alice:It must have been very fun right?

Serena:Yeah.

Ash:Oh!I forgot to tell you that Clemont,Bonnie,Mom,Professor Oak everyone is coming.

Serena:What do you mean by everyone?

Ash:You know everyone I know.

Serena:ARE YOU INSANE?

And she began to prepare for tomorrow's big party.

Alice:But mom what about he story?

No response...

Alice:My mom is such a kid.


End file.
